More Than Just Friends
by delena28
Summary: This is a fic about what I think happend up until this day with AJ (April) & CM Punk (Phil) after they went to the Cubs baseball game together. Changed the raiting to M because of LEMON eventualy happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is slightly a AU fic of what my view/ I think is the story with AJ & Punk's relationship after what we've seen happend lately. This is just a fanfic so no need to be rude or anything. If they are dating in real life great I ship this 2 together a lot. If they are just friend that is also okay. I ship them either way.

**More than just friends.**

**Chapter 1.**

It all started when Phil had asked on twitter for a video of April's pipe bombshell that she delivered on Raw Monday 26th of August. April was soo proud and humbled when she saw that, she had of course learned from the best. She sent him a text message some days after that.

April: "Thank you soo much for liking the pipe bombshell I did last night, I learned from the best you know How are you? Miss you. X

That text made Phil smile, when he was on his break after WrestleMania because of his bad knee back in April he missed being around April. He and Amy had broke of their relationship for good a week after WrestleMania, just his closest friends knew about it.

Phil: " hehe, yes I saw that you have learned from the best I'm ok, just very tired because of little sleep lately. Miss you too. X

April had got worried and when she finally could go and see Phil because they both had appearances at Raw the next day she decided to go to his hotel room and see if he wanted a little company.

Phil went to the door of his hotel room when he heard the knock and looked in the peek hole. He wasn't very surprised to see April standing outside in the hallway.

"Hi April, come on in, what are you doing here?" Phil asked while letting April in the door and gave her a hug.

"Hi Phil, just got a little worried after reading your text a few days back and wanted to see if you were ok and maybe play some Xbox or just talk" April answered when she hugged Phil back.

"Yeah sure we can" Phil answered with a smirk on his face.

They went to the sofa and April sat down and Phil went to the mini bar and got to Pepsi's. Phil sat down beside April and they opened their Pepsi's.

"So how are things really Phil?" April asked.

"Well they are okay, just a lot on my mind with this Heyman, Axel & Ryback thing, my back and knee injury and Amy…" Phil answered.

"Yeah I totally understand that it's taken a tole on you, what's up with Amy? Haven't seen her around for a while" April said.

"Well I broke it off for good after WrestleMania…" Phil answered.

"Oh wow I didn't know, I'm sooo sorry Phil" April whispered while giving him a comforting hug. Aww how good it feels to be in his arms again she was thinking to herself while Phil hugged her back hard. While Phil had been recovering after WrestleMania April found out that she started to feel more for Phil. She had had a crush on him for a while now.

"It's okay, I'm over it now" Phil whispered back. It felt so good to have her arms around him again.

They talked a little bit more about that and other stuff for a while before they moved over to the bed and started to play Xbox until they feel asleep next to each other.

Next morning Phil stirred and opened his eyes carefully after a full night of sleep and felt greater than he had done in a long time. He realized that April was sleeping with her face right next to him and they both had their arms around each other. He looked down and saw that April still was fast asleep and Phil looked at her with a smile on his face. She was breathtaking beautiful even in her sleep. He just laid still for a while just looking at her while his mind was racing thinking about how close friends they were and the fact that he seemed to sleep a lot better having April next to him. When they had their on screen relationship in 2012 he, April & Kofi were traveling together in Phil's bus all the time and they had so much fun. And most nights Phil and April fell asleep in his bed, and he had full nights of sleep with April next to him. He didn't know why his insomnia vanished when April was around. Phil stroke April's cheek lightly and she stirred and opened her eyes slowly with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Phil, this was a nice way of waking up" April smiled while she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning April, yeah this wasn't bad, I've slept like a baby thanks to you" Phil smiled while he kissed her on her forehead.

"Aww good that you got a full night of sleep, you've looked really tired lately" April said while she started to get out from Phil's arms. Phil didn't want to let her go yet and started to tickle her.

"Ahhhh noooo please stop Phil! You know how ticklish I am!" April squealed while trying to escape.

"Yeah I know April! I just don't want to let you go yet" Phil laughed while slowing the tickling.

"ahh well we can lay her a little longer if you stop" April laughed.

"Ok, I'm stopping now" Phil said.

He kept his word and stopped and April lay still and Phil scooted her closer to him again. They laid there in a comfortable silence and just hold each other. After a few minutes April turned and said that she wanted to take a shower in her room. Phil let her go and they agreed to meet in the breakfast room to get breakfast together and then head together to arena where Raw would take place later that day.

April rushed to her room and Phil got in the shower as well. While he showered he started to imagine seeing April naked, he had seen her in just a towel before but never naked. Little did he know that April was imagine seeing Phil naked.

After his shower Phil got his phone, wallet and hotel card and went to the elevator. While he waited for it to arrive Kofi arrived and they took the elevator down together.

"Phil, I was coming from the gym earlier and saw that April snuck out of your hotel room, she didn't see me. What's going on?

"Nothing Kofi, we are just friends you know, we fell asleep playing Xbox last night." Phil said whit a smile on his face.

Kofi saw that and he said "Ok, but you wanted anything to happen? Right?" He knew how close this two was and he always thought they would fit perfect together.

"I don't know.. I have realized that I want more with April lately than just being friends. But haven't dared taking it a step forward yet. But something happened this morning and I feel April wants the same as well" Phil said.

"Then what are you waiting for? You know what I think about the two off you and I have seen the looks etc the both of you have given each other lately" Kofi said while giving Phil's shoulder a squeeze.

"Well maybe I will make a move, but I don't want to ruin this" Phil said when the elevator doors opened and they headed over to the breakfast room.

They found a table and was starting to get food, when they got back at the table April arrived and she gave both Kofi and Phil a hug and then went to get some food. Phil couldn't take his eyes of April while she got her food and Kofi saw this and just smiled while he started to eat. God how sexy she looks in those tight fitted jeans, and that sexy top Phil thought while he stared at her. April felt his star at her and she smiled while she finished finding her food and started heading back to their table. Phil snapped out of it and started to eat when she sat down.

April leaned in and whispered in his ear "Couldn't stop starring could you?" Phil just gave her his most sexy smirk and shook his head. April just laughed back at him.

While they eat they talked about what was going to happen on Raw later today. Kofi was going to face Curtis and win via disqualification, Phil was going to attack Paul Heyman's and his doc with a kendo stick and April was going to do commentary.

They finished breakfast and decided to travel together to the arena in Kofi's rental car. They headed upstairs and got their stuff and their where on their way.

Raw was under way and Phil and April was backstage watched Kofi's match on a monitor. They talked about random stuff and didn't see all the looks that they got from the other superstars.

After the match Phil headed to his looker room and got changed before it was his turn. There was a knock at his door and April got in.

"Do you need help with wrapping the bandage around your knee?

"Yeah sure I could use some help getting it tight enough, thanks" Phil answered.

April grabbed the bandage and Phil hold the end tight while April started to tight it numerous times around his knee. After that she gave him his boots and he took them on. After that he was finished and they left the looker room together and headed to the crate next to the curtain right as Phil's music hit. They hugged each other and Phil walked out. April found a monitor to watch and she loved how angry and pissed of Phil looked while he walked towards the ring with the kendo stick in hand. Paul looked scared and he should be.

When Phil entered the ring Paul had let go of the crutches and pushed his so called doc and Axel in front of him and escaped as fast as he could and ran away over the barricades that surrounded the ring and that for sure was the fastest recovery anyone had seen. Phil tried to run after him but stopped and then turned his attention towards Axel and the doc and struck both of them with the kendo stick and they went down. Axel was smart enough to roll out of the ring but the doc wasn't allowed to escape and Phil assaulted the poor man with the kendo stick. The segment ended and Phil ran backstage and joined April in front of the monitors. They high fived each other and smiled.

After the break it was April's turn, Phil followed her to the curtain and gave her a hug as her music hit and she skipped out and joined the 3 commentators at the table. Phil looked on as the divas wrestled and smiled every time April talked or he got a glimpse of her. She did a fab job and he loved watching her do commentary.

After Raw ended they headed out to grab some dinner and then headed back to the hotel to pack because they were having a few days of before Nights of Champions later that week. Phil was going back to Chicago and AJ was going home to Florida.

**A/N: so this was the first chapter.. what do you all think? Would love reviews :) More coming up soon:) It turned out I wanted to write much more than I intendeed too:) Hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2 :) wrote it last night and just finished it now:) Thank you soo much for the reviews on chapter 1, I'm happy you all like the fic (so far) :) and also all the people that follow/favorite this story! Thank you all :)

_Chapter 2_

2 days before Nights of Champions 2013.

The WWE circus was not due to get to Detroit for another day but Phil & April had found out in the days after Raw during daily phone calls that they would decent in Detroit before all the others would arrive. They meet at the airport and rented a car and drove to the hotel where everyone would stay.

They checked in and got rooms at the same floor, when they arrived at their floor they also found out that they had got rooms right next to each other! they got into their rooms and dumped their luggage and then April heard a knock, she went to open it and there was no one there?! Then she saw the other door next to the tv on the opposite wall and opened the door. There Phil stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Well hello there April, sooo cool with rooms next to each other with joined doors"! Phil said while laughing.

"Yeah how cool is that" April said while she finally could put her arms around Phil and hugging him again. Realizing how much she had missed that while they were home. Phil was thinking the same thing while he held April in his arms.

They decided to go out to get something to eat and ended up in a nice romantic restaurant. While they enjoyed them self they had just eyes for each other and didn't notice that some people had recognized them and started to talk about how close they seemed to be. No one bothered them and when they were finished they decided to walk back to the hotel that wasn't that far away.

They got into their rooms and right after April had gotten out from her bath and got dressed in her pj's Phil burst through the joined doors between their rooms and asked if she wanted to play some Xbox. Phil only clad in boxers and a t-shirt put up the Xbox and joined April on the huge bed.

They played for a while before they decided to watch a movie. They snuggled up in each other arms under the duvet and soon much to April's surprise she looked at Phil and saw that he was fast asleep. April fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

**The morning before NOC:**

April was the first to wake up and discovered her head was on top of Phil's naked chest. She raised her head up carefully and saw that Phil was still fast asleep. Afraid to wake him she put her head carefully back on his chest with a loving smile on her face. She studied Phil's tattoo clad chest and left arm and soon she draw circles with a finger over his arm and to his chest. After a while Phil started to stir and April looked up at him with a lovely smile when he slowly opened his green eyes to see her brown ones looking at him.

"Hello handsome" April said while giving his chest a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful" Phil said with a smile while kissing her arm before he brought her head up and kissed her check.

They laid in each other arms a little longer before they got up and Phil went to his room and got ready and they went to eat breakfast and then they relaxed a little before they went for a run and went to the gym and got a workout. After that they went to the swimming pool. The rest of that day they relaxed and Kofi stopped by when he arrived and the 3 of them went out for dinner that night.

**Nights of Champions:**

Finally the day that April had looked forward to had arrived and she was very nervous but all that got away when Phil got her to think about other things before it was time to drive to the arena.

"Ahhh I'm so nervous, I don't think I can do this" April said with a shaking voice and her head between her legs in the passenger side of the car.

"You'll do just fine and you'll beet this divas with ease" Phil said calmly while he stroke April on her back with his right hand while using his left to steer the car.

He parked the car and got April to sit up and took her face in his hands and stroke her hair behind her ears and gave her a calming kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for believeing in me Phil"

"I've never doubted you April, I knew you would be a champion one day and here you are. Tonight you'll defend your title in a 3-1 match and you'll win".

April looked deep into his eyes and decided that the right time had come. She took hold of the back off his head with one of her hands and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil was a little surprised but started kissing her back while bringing is arms around her body and April deepend the kiss. After a while they both needed some air and they parted but they looked at each other with their foreheads touching.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Phil. I've started to feel more about you lately than just friendship" April whispered.

"I'm so happy you finally did April, I've also had this feelings lately" Phil whispered back.

They kissed each other deeply again and after sitting there and kissing for a while they released each other and agreed on not letting anyone else know about this just yet. They wanted to keep it private for now.

When they got inside the arena it was time for press interviews, meeting fans, and more. When that was finished it was time for Phil to warm up and get ready for his match. April sneaked inside his looker room to give him a good luck kiss and wishing him a good match.

April found a monitor and sat down and watch the match. She was soo nervous on Phil's behalf and she was jumping up and down when it looked like he was going to win! But she screamed "NO"! when Ryback turned up behind Phil and slammed him though the table and lifted Heyman on top of Phil for the win. April saw right away that Phil had been knocked out and she ran for the curtain and tried to get out to the ring but was stopped by officials.

"Let me out! I have to see if he's okay" she screamed. Kofi arrived and throw his arms around her and tried to calm her down while medics arrived to check on Phil.

**A/N: **What do you all think? yeah yeah I know I left a little cliffhanger here;) More to come later this week:) Have to write the next chapter first ;) I have still no idea how mong this fic will be. Please like, review :) Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Her is chapter 3 :) Hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 3.**

The medics attended to Phil and he got around and they supported him to the back and as soon as they arrived backstage April was there.

"Phil, are you ok?" April said in a scared voice.

"April, I'm okay I think, just dizzy and my back hurts". Phil answered.

They brought him to the trainer's room and looked him over and April was there holding his hand as they did. After some minutes an official arrived and said that April had to get ready.

"No I don't want to leave Phil here" she answered.

"April you have to go and warm up a little before your match, I'll be here when you are done, and I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises" Phil said.

"Okay, I'll be right back after my match Phil" April said while squishing his hand hard, they looked at each other and wanted so bad to kiss each other but not in front of medics, trainers and other staff.

"Good luck April" Phil whispered to her before she walked out of the room.

She warmed up a little and then it was time for her match. She didn't really need to wrestle much at all and she won the match easily. The whole time her mind was on Phil and how he was doing. They had finished checking him out and he was seated on a bench with small icepacks on his back to get down the swelling on his bruised and bloody back looking on as April's match went on. As soon as she had celebrated a little after her win she hurried to the back and saw that Phil was looking a little better.

"Hello there, I knew you would win this April" Phil said while she sat down beside him on the bench and gave him a long kiss. As they continuing kissing Phil tasted salted tears on his lips. He broke of the kiss and opened his eyes and took April's face in his hands.

"What's wrong love?" he said while brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"I was soo scared when I saw that you got knocked out, I knew straight away it was bad and tried to get out to see you but officials and Kofi stopped me" April whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming at all, wonder what Ryback, Heyman & Axel is up to now.. But I'm fine honey, just a hurting head and back. Nothing bad. I'll be fine in a day or two" Phil answered while giving her a loving kiss. They didn't notice Kofi standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Ammm" Kofi said and April that was facing the doorway released Phil with a shocking look in her face. Phil turned around and relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Ehh Kofi. Phil said. Kofi got inside the room and said.

"Don't worry guys, the secret is safe with me. I'm just happy you two finally got this far". He said while hugging both of them.

"Thank you Kofi". They said.

A medic arrived and helped Phil get rid of the icepacks and looked at his back then said that he could go but he needed to take it easy the next couple of days. Both April and Kofi promised that they would keep an eye on him.

The 3 of them went to the looker rooms to find their stuff packed, so they got into the car and drove to the hotel. April and Phil said goodbye to Kofi outside his room and they went on to Phil's room and they decided to order some room service and stay in his room. Since the food would take a while Phil suggested they could try out the huge bathtub in the bathroom. April helped him get undressed and into the huge bathtub.

"Coming in hun?" Phil said with a seductive smile.

"Oki, but turn around and don't look until I'm in the tub". April answered while giving him a quick kiss.

He did as he was told and when he felt the water shift and feeling April next to him he opened his eyes and looked at her with a sexy smile. April blushed and got closer to him and kissed his neck when she felt his arms go around her. She kissed her way up to his mouth and laid her arms around his neck when he depend the kiss. He could feel her tongue and he let her tongue inside and they both moan when their tongues connected. April let her right hand wander up and down both his arms before she let it wander down his chest. Phil release her mouth and take hold of her and bring her towards him and settled her in his lap, they didn't care that water splashed to the floor. April moan and whimper when she feels his hard member against her center. April let her hand travel down his chest under the water and strokes a finger over his hard member.

"Ahh April" Phil moans while kissing his way down to her left breast and starts licking and kissing her left nipple while pinching her right one between his thumb and finger with his other hand.

"Oh god Phil…" April moans while throwing her head back while closing her hand around his now rock hard member and jerking it carefully up and down.

"Mmm ahhh careful sweetie" Phil moans.

Phil stops and stands up and with April in his arms he gets out of the bathtub and walks them toward his bed. He puts April carefully down on the foot of the bed and lays her down. She crawls up to the pillows and Phil starts to kiss his way up her right leg and when he's near her hot wet centre he can see the juices spill out of her. He just overlooks the one place she so desperately craves to be kissed and licked and starts kissing his way down her left leg with a smirk on his face.

"God Phil please" April begs while letting her fingers take a hard hold in his hair and dragging his face up to her mouth and kiss him with all the passion she has. Phil's right hand travels down her stomach and then she feels one of his fingers leep up some of her juices and he brings it up and puts it in his mouth and they both let out loads moans when they both tastes her juices.

Then there is a knock on the door.

**A/N: **I know, I know! But it will hopefully be worth it in the next chapter :) Next chapter will be up sometime during the weekend :) Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 4 :) Hope it's worth the cliff I had in chapter 3! :) As you may have noticed I had to change it to a M rating fic because of Lemon that's coming in this story. Thank's for all the likes,favorites and reviews I've got so far for this fic :) I know that in real life Phil is a vegan but this is fiction so in this story he's not.

**Chapter 4.**

"Nooo" their both moan when they hear the knock on the door.

"Room service" They heard and then another knock.

Phil got up from the bed and throws some cloths on before he went to open the door. April ran to the bathroom and looked the door and put on a robe. She heard Phil answer the door and thank the man standing out in the hallway with their food.

When she heard the door close she opened the bathroom door and they looked at each other with hunger in their eyes. April ran to him and jumped in his arms and gave him a long kiss, Phil deepens the kiss while holding her up. They both soo wanted to keep continue but they had too eat before the food would get cold.

"We'll have to finish this after we've eat" April said between kisses.

"I want to keep going, but you're right sexy woman" Phil answered.

April released herself from Phil and they sat down on the sofa and started to eat. April took a pommes frites and started to feed Phil.

"Mmmm, tastes good" Phil said while doing the same to April. When they were halfway through the burgers and pommes frites April had had enough of the foreplay and got up and sat herself in Phil's lap and kissed him deeply and let her tongue find his and let her hands travel under his t-shirt and lifted it over his head and started to kiss her way down towards his trousers. Phil throws his head back and moaned when she licked around his bellybutton and started to open his trousers. Phil got up from the sofa with April clinging to him and laid her on her back on the bed. April wanted to be in charge now and rolled around so she sat on top of Phil. She scooted to the end of the bed and got rid of Phil's trousers and boxers at the same time and started to kiss, lick and stroke her way up his legs. She licked his hard member from base to tip and she looked up at Phil and with their eyes locked at each other she closed her mouth around his member and Phil let out a load moan. It's the sexiest thing Phil has ever seen.

Phil's hands locked around April's head and as good as it was having her mouth around his member he wouldn't last much longer so he yanked her head up and kissed her with raw passion and tasted himself in her mouth. April moaned loudly when she felt Phil's rock hard member between her buttocks as she settle over Phil's stomach. Phil let his hands travel down her body and took the bathrobe of her and let his hands travel from her shoulders and down her back as he kissed from her collarbone down towards her hard nipples. While he kisses her nipples he let a finger shimmer down to her hot and wet centre and one of his fingers pressed down on her hard nub and let it leap up her juices.

"Ahhh, Phil Phil.." April moans while throwing her head back. Phil rolls them around so she's on her back and he then let his tongue close over her hard nub and licks her juices. He then inserts a finger and slowly moves it in and out while he kisses her arching nub.

"Phil!" April let out a small scream when a second finger joins the first and now her body is rising of the bed to meet his fingers and mouth. He moves his fingers in and out a few times and then they are gone! Then she feels his lips on hers and she can taste herself and she kisses back with so much passion.

While they are still kissing April uses all her strength to get Phil on his back so she sits on top of him, her hands work they way down toward Phil's rock hard member and when she finally starts to stroke him again he nearly loss it "April, no I want to be inside you when I come, slow down" he moan. April then lifts her body up and grips his rock hard member (he's never been this hard before) and guiding his member towards her wetness. Rubbing it up and down her centre she bit her lip when she feels it on her very sensitive nub. She looks down and sees her wetness running down his hard member, Phil raises his head when he feels it and moans into her mouth when he kisses her hard. "APRIL" he screams when he slides into her wetness, she's so wet and so tight. They eyes lock then and she teases him by almost pull all the way out again before she finally let him slide all the way in. Phil bends his head and take her nipple inside his mouth and brings one of his hands down to tease her clit while April moves up and down on him. He can smell and feel that's she's close, and he sets his hands on each of her hips and thrust hard upwards to meet her and then she finally tips over the edge and starts to clench around him while she moans his name "April, don't hold back, scream and please come for me" he moans into her ear. They lock eyes and April screams his name when she comes violently.

April is still trembling when Phil turns them around again and brings her legs upwards and they both say each other names when they feel his member go deeper inside of her. He starts to thrust harder and faster while kissing her neck. "PHIL! Ahhhh I'm coming, please come with me" April begs when her second orgasm starts to take over her body. "Let go April I'm right there sweetie" Phil moans while he trusts harder and deeper and she feels his seed fill her. His body quivers as he let go of months of pent up need. Phil collapses into April's neck and they hold and kiss each other while they come down from their orgasms. Phil tries to move out of her and lay beside her but April takes hold of him and keep him in place. She wants to keep him inside of her longer.

"Baby, I'm afraid I'll crush you" Phil says while trailing kisses up to her mouth.

"No, I'm fine babe" April says between kisses.

They lay there with their arms around each other and Phil's limp member slides out of April's still wet centre. And April whimpers when it slides out because she still wants him inside of her. They start to get cold and Phil moves to lay beside April and get the covers over both of them and they soon feel asleep still in each other arms.

**A/N: **Can't believe it's up to 4 chapters already :) I think this fic will have 2-3 more chapters to go before it's finished... As you know this is my fiction on what I hope and thinks April & Phil's relationship is. I don't know if they date in real life or not, but GOD I hope so. And I'm 90% sure that they are. I'll go down with this ship for sure:) Next chapter may be up tomorrow or at least up before next weekend! I'll have to write it first. Please if you still like this fic please like & review :) Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow here is chapter 5 already! :) I wasn't supposed to write this before next week sometime but I couldn't stop writting when I started earlier today:) So here you go. It's a long chapter since I got a little carried away! :) Hope You'll like it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the new story favorites, likes and reviews :)

**Chapter 5**

_Next morning:_

April was the first one to wake up with a huge smile on her face. She was on her side with her right arm around Phil's chest, legs tangled around his and her head on top of Phil's chest. He was laying on his back with his left arm under the pillow and on top of her shoulder and the other around her stomach. April lifted her head carefully and looked at him and was happy when she saw that he was peacefully asleep. She laid her head carefully back on top of his chest and let her thoughts wander to what had happened last night, she still couldn't believe that it had finally happened. After a few minutes she could feel Phil starting to stir and slowly started kissing her way up to his mouth. As she reached his mouth he opened his eyes and deepened the kiss and carefully rolled them around so he was on top of her.

"Good morning beautiful, what a nice way to wake up" Phil whispered in April's ear while nibbling and licking her earlobe.

"Mmmm, Good morning to you to hottie" April whispered back as she took his face in her hands and brought his lips back to hers. As the kiss deepened April's hands traveled down his back and stopped and slapped his buttock. Phil got a hold of her arms and pinned them up over her head with his arms while he licked down to her left nipple and kissed and nibbled on it. April moaned and lifted her body upwards as he tortured her nipple with his mouth and tongue and pinched the other one with his fingers. April could feel that his member started to hardening and she got her left right arm free from Phil's hold and took his member in her hand and started to jerk it carefully up and down. She could feel it hardening more and when she spread his pre cum all over it and brought some of it to her lips to taste him while Phil looking on he let out a deep moan and kissed her deeply on the lips and both moaned in each other mouths when they tasted him on her lips. Phil's right hand traveled down to her now hot and wet centre and with a finger leaped up some of her wetness and brought it up to their mouths and his tongue sneaked out to lick it of his finger and both moaned loudly when they tongues connected. Phil's hand went down to her soaking wet centre and he slipped a finger inside her tight centre while he's thumb fiddled with her very sensitive nub. April's hips raised up from the bed and into his hand as a second finger joined the first one. It didn't take long before April with a scream came hard against Phil's hand. Her hands gripped the bed sheets when Phil's mouth closed over her sensitive nub and leaped up her juices that were flowing out of her.

"Ahhh PHIL!" April screamed when her second orgasms rocked her body harder than the first one. Phil let out a animal like moan when he felt April come for the second time. His mouth left her soaking and trembling centre and kissed her passionately on the lips while he's fingers continuing milking her. April's whole body was still spent and trembling but she found strength to kiss him back.

April needed to breath and she found the strength to roll them around so she was sitting on top of him and started nibbling, licking and kissing her way down Phil's neck and chest. As she reached his now rock hard member she let her tounge travel up and down each sides before she closed her lips around the head and as she did that it was Phil's turn to moan loudly, raise his hips of the bed and grip the sheets.

"Ahhh APRIL, omg babe" Phil moaned loudly as he looked down to see his rock rock hard member disappear into April's mouth again. He raked his fingers through her long hair and carefully yanked her face towards his and moaned when he tasted himself in her mouth as he kissed her deeply. April moaned when she felt his rock hard member against her wet, warm and inviting centre while kissing him back. She let her right hand travel down his body and took a hold of his member, lifting her hips up and both moaned when his tip met her soaking wet centre. She played a little by letting it slide back and from her centre and letting the tip bearly slip inside of her before slipping it out again. She then guided his slippery member towards her wet and dripping centre and she let it slide carefully inside of her. As they both could feel him disappear inside of her she bit his earlobe hard. That was the most erotic feeling Phil had ever had and he took hold of her hips to hold her still if not this would be over to soon.

"Omg, baby I have to slow down" Phil moaned in her ear as she lay her head on his shoulder. Phil pushed his upper body upwards so she was sitting in his lap and they both gasped and locked eyes when they felt his member expand even more while it slide all the way inside of her.

"Ahhh Phil" April moaned. Her arms locked around his shoulders and she brought her lips back to Phil's and they started to move slowly. Phil's hands were around April's hips to help them move against his. He's right hand slipped down between them and he took her sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger. April gasped and threw her head backwards and this let Phil's lips nibble and suck on her throat. Phil could feel that April was close and he pressed down on her nub and with a load moan she came hard. Phil moaned when he felt her come and he came hard. He fell back towards the pillows and April hovered over him and milked him by still moving up and down his shaft and when her third orgasm came she collapsed on top of him fully spent. They laid still in each other arms trying to recover, April lifted her head up they locked eyes and they kissed deeply.

"I love you Phil" April said when she had to break of the kiss to get some air. Phil brought her lips back to his and kissed her again and said.

"I Love you too April, soo much" April couldn't believe it. She blushed and started to stroke Phil's check, all this while still holding each other's gases. They kissed each other deeply again. Soon they had to get up and start the day. April was going to do commentary on Raw that night and Phil had to be checked out by a doc again. Before they knew it they had to drive to the arena. Phil was driving and April sat next to him. They were both so happy and Phil's right hand was interviewed in April's hand on top of her knee.

When they arrived they so wanted to hold hands while walking inside but they wanted to keep their relationship a secret and just walked next to each other because it was fans around. The fans had taken notice of them arriving together and that they looked so happy, but they let it be. Some asked for autographs and pictures and they both took time to sign a few and take some pictures.

When they got inside Phil had to see a doc and April followed him, she wanted to know how he was doing.

The docs checked on Phil and he was okay, he's back was a little sore and bruised but it healed fine. He's head was not bothering at all.

After that they went to catering and got some food. Then it was time for April to go and do commentary on the divas match. Phil found a tv and proudly watched on as April did a fab job.

When Raw was over they went back to the hotel and went out to a romantic restaurant to get dinner. They both had a few days off now and they were going to spend them in Chicago.

**A/N: **So I hope you all liked it :) As I said I got carried away! :) There is still a lot of chapters coming you're way :) I have still not covered Raw in Chicago, the baseball match and battleground! :) Please like and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's chapter 6! Can't believe that I've come so far already! Thank you soo much for all the new favorites, alerts and reviews I've got:) I'm so happy more and more people like this fic. I never in my dreams believed this fic would be so popular:) Thank you all soooo much! :) And can I just OMG at Punk's new tattoo?! AJ's lips! (It's what I can see it be) Awww 3 :) How cute 3 3

**Chapter 6**

_Chicago:_

April had been to Phil's apartment in Chicago one time before, she loved his place, with all it's comic, baseball and hockey stuff he had around his entire apartment. And she loved the city, this was the first time she would spend more than 2 days in the city and she couldn't wait for Phil to show her around.

They arrived early in the evening so the first night they just went to the Willis Tower and April gasped when they was on top and saw the breathtaking view of Chicago city.

"Wow it's breathtaking beautiful, Phil" April whispered while leaning into Phil as he was standing behind her with his arms lovely around her.

"Not as beautiful as you babe" Phil whispered back while kissing the top of her head.

"Aww, Phil" April laughed back while turning around in Phil's arms and giving him a long kiss on the lips.

After this they went food shopping since Phil didn't have anything to eat in the house. They got home and together they made a lovely chicken salad. They decided to turn in early because they wanted to do so much sighting tomorrow.

They lay in bed in each other arms and April was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling.

"You seem to be enjoying you self babe" Phil said smiling looking at her.

"I'm just so happy handsome, a sexy loving boyfriend that knows his way around a kitchen, my personal tour guide in a lovely city that I can't wait to explore with you. And sooo much more" April said while giving him a kiss.

"Mmm babe, I love you so much babe, and I can't believe that you are finally my girlfriend and I'm really looking forward to show you around my city" Phil answered between kisses.

"I Love you to so much Phil" April said while deepen the kiss. They talked for a while longer and tried to find out what to see tomorrow before they both feel asleep.

The next day they woke early because they both were exited for what the day would bring. After breakfast they first went to the Lincoln Park Zoo and they enjoyed walking around hand in hand looking at the animals while enjoying each other's company. After the Zoo they went to the Shedd Aquarium before they ended the day at the Navy Pier with a lovely dinner at a cozy little fish restaurant. The more April saw of the city the more she loved it. Phil was an excellent tour guide.

The next morning Phil woke up early because he wanted to surprise April with breakfast in bed. He made a fruit salad, toast and made fresh orange juice, he placed the tray on the side of the bed and crawled up on the bed and lays next to April and his hands travels under the cover and lifts it up so he can kiss his way up from her navel and along the way she started to stir and when he's lips reached hers she kissed him deeply and opened her eyes.

"Mmmm good morning sexy" April said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning to you too beautiful" Phil said while getting out of bed to bring the tray up on the bed.

"Awww, have you made this Phil?" April asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes babe, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" He said while giving her a kiss.

"Aww thank you, it looks lovely" April said while taking a toast and giving it to Phil.

She started with one of the bowls with fruit salad. When they had finished everything April sat the tray down on the floor and took one of Phil's hands and got him out of bed guided him into the bathroom, turned on the shower and while the water got hot she started to kiss, nibble and lick her way down his naked chest.

"Ahh, babe what do you have in mind?" Phil said with laughter in his voice as her tongue tickled his bellybutton

"Wait and see sexy, have to thank you for making and giving me a lovely breakfast in bed" April said while slowly starting to tug at his boxers. She got it down and as he stepped out of them she got rid of her g-string and with their lips and tongues in a deep kiss they got in the shower and under the steamy hot water. Phil's hands travels down April's body and as they reach her legs he tugs at them and she brings them around his hips and as the kiss deepened she could feel his member grow hard. She brings her right hand down and starts to slowly massage it up and down with her hand while holding onto him with her other hand so she wouldn't fall down on the wet floor as they skin got slippery from the water.

"Mmm, babe not too fast. I want to really enjoy this" Phil moans into her lips as she starts to nibble on his bottom lip.

As her hand continue stroking him she spreads his pre- cum down his hardening member Phil backs them into the wall for support and April hiss when her warm and wet body connects with the cold tiles. Phil's right hand travels down to her centre only to find out she's wet already. He teases her knob and he then let a finger slowly enter her wanting and wet centre. When his finger get all the way in he starts to pump it in and out of her April let out a gasp and stops stroking him and throw her head backwards and moans. When a second finger joins the first one April moans loudly and brings her lips back to his in a deeply kiss and she starts to stroke his now rock hard member. Phil feel's that she's close and when his thumb press down on her wanted knob and his fingers pumping in and out of her faster she comes hard and her juices flows out of her and down his fingers. He continue to pump his fingers in and out of her and milking her orgasm. When he feel's her second orgasm build he let his fingers slip out of her and April whimpers loudly when they slip all the way out of her but when Phil brings his soaking wet fingers up to his mouth and let his tongue lick away her juices she moans while looking on. She let her tongue collide with his and she can taste herself in his mouth. April let her legs touch the floor and gets on her knees in front of Phil and she take him in her mouth. When Phil feels her lips around him he moans loudly and he has to support himself by leaning into the shower doors. April let her mouth and tongue keep going up and down his shaft and soon she can feel he's close.

"Ahhhh babe, I'm almost there" Phil moans while thrusting his member deeper into her mouth.

April let her hands take a hold on his butt and let his member deeper into her mouth and his whole body quivers when he finally shoot his load in her mouth. April swallows his seed and they both moan when she lets her tongue leap up the last of his seed before she stands up and brings her lips to his and they kiss deeply and Phil tastes himself in her mouth.

"Mmmm babe that was lovely, I love you so much baby" Phil whisper into her ear.

"Ahhh babe, I love you so much too" April whisper back.

"But we're forgetting something hun" Phil says while turning April around so she faces the shower doors and enters her hard and fast from behind while the hot water slides down their bodies. She's so wet and tight.

"Ahhhh PHIL" April screams while she expands and his member slides all the way inside of her.

Phil slows down and slowly pulls in and out of her. His fingers take a hold of hers and brings them both up to her nipples and together they moulds them with their hands. He then takes his right hand and slowly let it slides down to her sensitive nub and slowly stroke and pinch it with his fingers. April moans and breathe heavily as she gets closer and closer to her second orgasm.

"Mmmm, babe I'm close please come with me" Phil whisper while nibbling on her ear.

"Just let go Phil, I'm right there with you" April whisper back.

April feel his member grow and Phil moans loudly while his seed fills her and brings April to her release. Phil continue to milk her orgasm and she comes for the third time when he's now almost limp member slides out of her and he fills her up with two of his fingers. They collapses on the floor and have to sit there in each other arms to recover a little before they stands up and between kisses and laughter they finish the long shower. Unknown to April Phil has made a picnic basket and is going to take her to the Northerly Island for a romantic walk and picnic. Because in the evening April has to leave because she's going to be on Smackdown the next evening.

**A/N: **Hope you all liked it:) I'm hoping to have chapter 7 up before Saturday as I'm going away Saturday morning and all Sunday. Hallwoeen party and my niece's birthday party :)If not I'll try to get it finished late Sunday evening and get it up before I'm off top bed Sunday night. I have to write chapter 7 first... hehe.

Please like and review. Still more chapters to come. I think it's good for 2-4 more chapters, or what do you think? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both April and Phil was enjoying the day at the Northerly Island and their romantic picnic in the lovely warm and sunny weather. And before they knew it, it was time to drop April of at the airport for her flight to **Cincinnati. Phil followed her to the security desk but there he had to say goodbye to her.**

**"****Call me as soon as you land baby so I know that you're safe, okay? Phil whispered while he hugged her.**

**"****I will babe" April whispered back while taking his face in her hands and kiss him on the lips. **

**"****I love you Phil and I'll miss you but I'll be back in your arms before you know it" April says between kisses. **

**"****I love you too April and I'll miss you very much and can't wait to have you in my arms again" Phil says while kissing her for the last time before she has to go. They wave goodbye and when they can't see each other anymore April let the tears fall from her eyes. She rushes to find a ladies room because she doesn't want anyone to see her tears. Phil returns to the car and drives straight home. He's not looking forward to enter his now empty apartment. He was now so used to have April there and it felt very empty when she wasn't there. **

**April's flight went fine, and as soon as she was finished with security and had found her rental car she called Phil.**

**"****Hi babe, I've landed and is now off to the arena. I miss you and I love you soo much". April says in a sad voice.**

**"****Hi baby, I'm happy that you're safe, I love you and miss you too so much to and it's not the same without you here at home. Phil answers in a sad voice too.**

**April smiles when she hears those words. She now had no clue to how they had survived without each other and how close they have come in such a short time. Phil wished her good luck on her match later that day and that he'll be watching. They hang up and April drives to the arena and there she get's something to eat and relax a little bit before she has to change in to her gear and then starts to get ready for her match.**

**Phil just got some leftovers from the picnic for dinner and sat down on the coach and found the usa network and just then the intro for SmackDown came on. Phil's phone started to vibrate next to him. It was a text from April.**

**"****My match is number 2 and I can't wait to be done with it and fly home to be with you again babe, Love you". **

**Phil smiled while thinking the same thing April had earlier, that how close they had come in the short time they had been together and wondered how they had managed living without each other.**

**Phil texted back: "I'll be watching, good luck and can't wait to be in your arms again babe, Love you more than you know". **

When April's music hit on the tv and she came walking out Phil couldn't stop smiling, his girlfriend was HOT! And he had to laugh when she blew a kiss to the camera, knowing it was for him. The match didn't last long and April won with her black widow move.

He texted her: "Well done babe, proud of you. Love you and miss you soo much, see you tomorrow sweetie. Good night."

April texted back: "Thank you babe, love and miss you too so much, see you tomorrow, dream about me, good night".

Phil watched the rest of the show and when it ended he went early to bed and read some comic books before he turned off the light. Unknown to him April missed him so badly that she had decided to drive back to Chicago during the evening/night when she had left the show, and since she didn't have time to catch the last flight going to Chicago that night she had to drive. Since it was very little traffic April reached Chicago around 2.30am and she locked herself into Phil's flat at 3.15am and carefully not to wake him up she silently opened the bedroom door to see that he was deep in sleep. She undressed while looking at him and wondering how he would react. She carefully slipped into bed next to him and kissed him gently on the lips and brought her arms around him. He started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. And when he saw that it was not a dream and that she really was laying next to him his eyes widens and his face broke into a loving smile.

"Babe, you're really here! I thought it was a dream" he said in a happy voice and then bringing her lips back to his and scooted her closer to his naked body.

"I missed you so much baby that I couldn't stay away, I had to get home to you as soon as I could. I love you so much Phil" April said with laughter in her voice.

"What time is it?" Phil said.

"Ehhh, 3.30am…" April answered.

"What?! Have you been driving all the way back" Phil asked.

"Yes, the last flight had left so I had too drive, I was careful" April answered.

"I know babe, I'm just overwhelmed that you would do that for me" Phil said while stroking her cheek.

"I'll do anything for you babe, I love you more than you can imagine Phil" April says while kissing him deeply.

They kissed for awhile and right before April fell asleep do too exhaustion she heard Phil whisper.

"I love you to very deeply April". He then kissed her on the top of her head that layed on his chest and drifted off to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So here's chapter 8. OMG can I just say how happy I was when first that airport picture of AJ & Punk showed up! :) And then that tweet from AJ:) And then the pic of them arriving at Raw together :)

Chapter 8

The days flew by and Phil and April enjoyed them to the fullest and they had so much fun together and the more Phil showed April of Chicago she feel head over heals in love with the city. Before they knew it , it was time for Raw and it was going to be in Chicago and they both looked forward to it since this was Phil's home town and they both always got good reactions from fans. They went to the arena in Phil's car and when they got inside Kofi had already arrived and the 3 of them hugged each other, they had missed each other a lot but Kofi had stayed away so April and Phil could enjoy each other alone. And by the looks of it they really had.

"Looking good guys, I see that you've really enjoyed spending time together" Kofi said with laughter in his voice and huge smile on his face.

"Well, what can I say. I absolutely love this woman. We've had so much fun". Phil answered while wrapping one arm around April and kissing her on top of the head.

"Yeah I've never had so much fun and I love this city and this man very much". April answered while standing on tip toes to give Phil's lips a kiss.

They then walked towards the locker rooms and agreed to meet up at catering to get something to eat.

Since April was the Diva's champion she had her own locker room, the guys shared with a few others but Phil went into April's. Kofi just laughed and went into the men's locker room.

As soon as April closed the door she was pinned into it by Phil's body and Phil kissed her passionately. They stood there kissing passionately for a while before it was a knock on the door. They both groaned and released each other so April could open the door.

When she looked out it was Kofi that was standing there and he just had to laugh and shake his head when he saw how frustrated April looked.

"What?!" April said with a smile when she saw his funny face.

"You guys took so long" Kofi said while trying not to laugh too hard.

"Well we'll come now" April said with a smile and turning around to take Phil's hand so they both could go out of the locker room.

They got into the catering room and found a table and got food and talked and laughed while eating. Kofi just couldn't get over how happy and relaxed they both looked. He was soo happy that they had finally taken a step up and that they now were a couple and just not good friends.

Kofi was going to have a match against Alberto Del Rio that night, while Phil was going to have a promo with Heyman, Axel & Ryback and April was going to wrestle in a 10 tag team match. April, Alicia, Aksana, Layla & Tamina against Natalya, The Bella Twins and The Funkadactyls.

They finished eating and walked together towards the locker rooms. Kofi had to change and get ready. Phil and April decided to change and then find a tv to watch the show backstage and then warm up a little before they were on.

Phil was the first one to be on and everything was going the way it should at first. He had on his Blackhawks shirt and cut a promo for the upcoming Battleground 2013. Then Heyman crashed his promo and Phil tried to get his hands on him but both Axel and Ryback stopped him and starts to beat him. It all ends with Ryback throwing Phil through a table. Phil lays there not moving and officials and the main doc arrives and starts to check on him and they get him backstage and April had been getting ready so she wasn't aware what had just happened. But as soon as she saw the officials and the doc rush out she tried to get out there but was stopped but as soon as they arrive backstage with Phil walking groggily between them she asks if he's okay.

"I'm okay babe, just my knee and back is hurting so they want to check me out" Phil said while they all get into a trainers room. They get Phil up on the bench and the doc starts with his back. It's very red and Phil hiss when the doc touch it. It's just very sore and bruised. They then check his knee and it's very swollen but nothing else is wrong with it. They get some ice and bandage it around his knee and they tell him to try not to strain it to much the next couple of days. April helps him get back to her locker room and he's ordered to rest there while she has her match.

"I want to see your match babe" Phil says.

"Nothing much is happening, we're going to loose so it's going to be a boring match" April says while giving his lips a sweet kiss.

"Okay then I'll try to lay here and relax until your back" Phil answer.

The match didn't take long and Brie Bella took the win against April with a facebuster and Tamina got April over her shoulder and got backstage. There she got to her feet's and she had got a little cut on her nose but it wasn't bleeding much. She got into her locker room to see Phil sound asleep on the couch. She walked over and gently woke him up.

"Hey babe" Phil said sleepy

"Hey sexy, ready to get out of here and home?". April asked.

"Yeah, but you have to drive" Phil answered while starting to get off the couch.

"That's okay" April said while supporting him while they walked to the car.

It was then Phil saw the little cut on her nose.

"Babe, your nose is bleeding"

"It's okay babe, just a little cut, I have some tissues in my bag" She answered while pooping the trunk of the car to get their bags inside and found some tissues to clean off the blood.

They got in the car and April drove them home. They decided to order some Chinese food and stay in. The next day would be a new adventure for April, they were going to go to a Baseball game and it was the first time ever April went to a baseball game.

**A/N: **So not very much happening in this chapter... As I suffer from very much pain in my arm at the moment it's hard to write at times...but next chapter a lot will happen! :) There is still 2-3 chapter left to this fic/story I think. I hope I'll get next chapter up during the weekend. I have to move out of my apartment for 6 weeks due to renovation, and move home to my parents so I'll need to pack during the weekend. But will try to write chapter 9 and post it up during Saturday/Sunday:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So here is finally chapter 9:) Sorry that it took so long.. :( Real life and work has been busy the last couple of days.. Hope you all like it, I made it a little longer since I took so long to update... Hope it was worth the wait:) Can't stop smiling after the reports we got from Glasgow, Scotland yesterday of this two hanging out :) Now all I want is some pictures:) hehe. Can't wait for more to happen:)

Chapter 9

Phil was really looking forward to take April to Wrigley Field too see The Chicago Cubs play. Phil had had much fun the last couple of days trying to teach/explain her about the rules etc for baseball. She had never understood the game but always wanted to go to matches but never been with anyone that has had a passion for it, until Phil. She loved how much of a sport idiot he was, she loves sports just as much and she was really looking forward to learn a new sport.

"There might be press around and people might start to wonder what's going on with the 2 of us, are you 100% sure that you/we are ready for this" Phil asked April when they had stopped the car outside Wrigley.

"Yes Phil, that's okay, and if people see us I'm okay with that. There is just you, me and Kofi that knows everything. If they think we're a couple so be it, if they just think we're friends that's okay too. We're 2 people that wants to enjoy a lovely day out watching a baseball match. I love you baby" April said while giving Phil a hug before he got out and walked around to her side and opened the door for her.

"Love you to babe" Phil said while kissing her on her check.

They found their seats and the game started, they sat right behind the players that was on the bench. It was cold there since it was in the shadows. Luckily April had taken one of Phil's hoodie's with her and she took it on. Phil had also on one of his on. They sat talking, laughing and watching the game. When the whistle blew for break April had to go the bathroom and Phil got up to get something to drink. While he was standing in line he's phone beeped. It was a message from Kofi. There was also a picture and it showed him and April enjoying each other's company and laughing at today's game. Phil texted back, thanking him for the heads up. He got the drinks and went back to their seats, after a few minutes April got back too.

"Babe, I have to show you something" Phil said while getting his phone out from his pocket.

"Ok". April said while touching his knee.

"Look at the last message from Kofi" Phil said while giving her his phone.

She opened the message and looked at the image, Phil studied her while she did. April just smiled and shrugged.

"This is nothing Phil, looks like good friends enjoying a match out in the lovely weather. If the internet is bombarded with more incriminating photos than this so bee it. I'm not ashamed of being with you Phil, I love you more than you know and at some point the world will finally see that we are a couple and just not good friends". April answer while giving Phil a long hug and a kiss on the check.

"I love you soo much to babe, and I'm not ashamed that I'm finally with you and I'm not afraid that someday the world will finally see that we are a couple. Phil says while returning the hug and gives her lips a sweet little peck.

The match starts again and a few people they had talked with at the beginning of the match that Phil knew left them so they could enjoy the match alone. The sun was no baking where they sat and both April and Phil took of their hoodie's and Phil laid them on the seat next him. April by now had really gotten into the rules and had got a hang on the sport and they both enjoyed the match and each other's company.

Before April knew it the match was over and Cubs won 4-2. On the way out to the parking lot a few people came up to them and congratulated them on the win, they wanted to take pictures and autos. They said no to pictures being taken but agreed on a few autos before they were left alone and when they were in the car they decided to order some Mexican food on the way home to celebrate the victory of Phil's fave baseball team.

While Phil was inside picking up their orders April checked the internet and saw with a smile on her face that a few pictures of them was everywhere on the net, some fans was delighted to see pictures of her and Phil out together, some was not. She wasn't bothered that pictures of her and Phil had got out, she was so much in love and sure about this relationship and before she even decided to take this huge step with Phil she had decided that nothing was going to ruin this. She had never loved a man as much as she loved Phil. Phil got back in the car and they drove home to his place.

"You know Phil the pictures of us together at the game is all over the internet." April said.

"Really? Cool, can you show me?. Phil asked while finding his ipad at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, sure". April said while opening up safari and google.

"It's all over google and twitter, some people are happy about it and some people is not". April said while showing Phil.

"Cool, and you are absolutely fine with this babe?" Phil asked while closing the Ipad.''

"Yes baby, as I have said before I'm fine with this, I'm sure of me, you and us as a couple. I've never loved anyone as much as you, and never felt this way with anyone else. I love you very much Phil" April said while getting up and straddled Phil and starting to kiss him.

"I've never loved and felt this way with anyone else either April, I love you very much" Phil managed to say between the kisses.

Phil's hand slipped underneath her t-shirt, resting high up on her sides without touching her breasts. She pulled away to lift the t-shirt over her head and she got rid of his t-shirt as well. When her naked chest met his, Phil hissed against her lips. His hands forgot to touch her breasts, as they groped down to her ass, pressing her further against him, grinding her chest and hips into his.

Phil lifted her and turned, setting her down on the kitchen island. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, nibbling at her collarbone. He then let his thumb and a finger fiddle with the very sensitive nipple. April brought him closer by tightening her legs around him, Phil moaned against her neck, but he wasn't done. Little whimpers and mewls of pleasure escaped her lips as he brought his lips down to her other nipple and started to suck and swirling his tongue on her now rock hard nipple.

Her hips began to grind against him, she didn't realize that she was doing it until Phil pulled away from her chest and kissed her on the lips. Their passion got hotter and Phil adjusted the angle of her hips to hit a better spot for both of them.

"Oh God" April started tugging on his jeans, needing them gone in that very instant! Phil helped her, and as she squirmed impatiently, he pulled her underwear down her legs.

He slid into her with one long, steady stroke. Her body wept with joy as it welcomed him. His head fell to her shoulder as he relished the moment. The throbbing of her heartbeat echoed throughout his stillness.

They began to move, the push and pull of their bodies synching up like they always did.

One of his hands disappeared from her hip to press down at her wanting clit and he slowed his thrusts as his mouth found hers again. His cock filling her, and instead of withdrawing, he ground his hips in an upwards rolling motion.

"Oh fuck, Phil! Ahhh please! Her legs twitched with each jolt of sizzling pleasure. When he scraped his teeth gently over her nipple, her hips thrust hard against his, and she cried out unintelligibly.

"Right there!" he groaned. He kissed her so fiercely that she started to fall back, so she put her arms out behind her, but Phil caught her in his arms before she hit the countertop. She steadied herself in his arms. He sucked her tongue deeply into his mouth as he started to move again. His tongue massaged the underside of hers as his cock plunged in and out, his movements stimulated her in both directions. April let her arm slide up his arm continuing to his neck to his face and then her fingers got hold of his hair. She held on tightly as he pumped into her. He gripped her hips, his long fingers curling back into the flesh of her ass. With each trust, Phil moved his hips so his body rubbed her clit, enticing more pleasure, more excitement between them.

The force of his body meeting hers escalated suddenly, and Phil tore his mouth from hers. Which was probably a good thing as she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a decent breath.

"April! Oh God! I can't… fuck it!" Phil groaned low as he focused on holding back his orgasm. "Come Phil. Let it go baby. I'll follow you," April reassured him as his trusts became almost frantic with his need. "Come for me," she breathed into his ear before she kissed it.

She felt Phil swell inside of her, and his body went rigid in her arms. She felt him come and two involuntary thrusts as he finished. He shuddered and groaned against the crock of her neck. His hot, labored breath on her skin, peppered with warm, satisfied kisses continued her higher. She was on the brink. She loved to feel him come, knowing that she could bring him that much pleasure was such a turn on. He didn't leave her body. His arms wrapped around her hips, making sure to keep him inside.

His hips did that undulating motion, massaging her clit with the most exquisite pleasure. His other hand cupped her breast with his thumb brushing her nipple, and then his eyes met hers, shining with wholehearted bliss before his lips captured hers for a searing kiss.

It was when his lips caressed hers, his tongue licking slightly, as his hips circled perfectly against hers, and his fingers plucked at her nipple that she felt the pleasure crest inside. She felt the heat and pleasure everywhere at once. Her stomach, her head, her fingertips, her tights, her breasts, her toes, her neck, everywhere. Her last moan filled Phil's mouth, and I felt him smile. He continued to swirl his hips, making her orgasm flood through her in waves that went on and on until her muscles relaxed in blissful exhaustion.

**A/N: **Hope you all liked it. More to come soon :)


	10. Authors Note

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story for a while with a new chapter… So much is going on in my personal life at the moment that I haven't found any time to write & update. Also I suffer a writer block at the moment.. and I also have problems with my internet connection (Hope this will be over soon). I will try to get up another chapter during the weekend or early next week.

Again I'm so sorry but hope you all understand and that you will still follow this story.

Thank you.


End file.
